lagiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ondra
Ondra Is a character from Lagios. He is the close companion and one of only friends of Avila from the time she was first taken to the Lavitz by force when she was captured by Scorpio`s Scorpion Bandit group. Background Ondra is a chimera that was being kept within the Scorpion bandits hideout, which was around the time he and Avila first met one another. It should be noted that Ondra is not like any other chimera in that he is sentient and was created as an effort to make a new type of chimera, but was deemed a failed creation. Appearance Ondra appears much like one would expect a chimera to. He has three heads each of a different type of creature however it should be noted that all heads but one have the same gender. Ondra has a lions head which seems to be the most active one of the heads and is the main voice to speak with Avila and to make all the decisions, a dragon head the sole female part and a goat head. Ondra also has instead of a regular tail a snake that serves as their tail. Other than that Ondra is very large yet gentle and described at times by Avila as a furball as he has quite a bit of fur on him. Powers & Abilities Ondra despite being a chimera and as a result would normally be weaker on average than a magic wielding human or darklings and other beings since monsters usually are weaker on average is actually stronger than the average chimera. This is due to Ondra being sentient aswell as being a modified chimera whom had been artificially created rather than naturally born like his wild counterparts. Due to Ondra`s nature he can take advantage of not only things that normal chimera`s can use such as the ability to use and handle multiple magical elements at once, his aura capacity and strength of his spells are far above that of what a regular chimera could ever hope to reach. Besides the use of magic Ondra also relies on his brute strength often employing the use of his claws to deal heavy strikes at any foes. Due to the close bond Ondra shares with Avila he often functions best when around her as the two often employ attacks together for devastating results as shown when they combined their magic to create an entirely new spell to kill a Crusher Gator. Combined with all of that there is also the fact that Ondra can take advantage of flight to overwhelm foes which Avila can also take advantage of and has used to sneak up on some monsters which had been attacking Konzaku, Ondra`s ability to fly can only be truly fully useful in wide open outdoor locations however which is the only downside to his flight. Keen Senses: Due to being a chimera Ondra has a few heightend senses that not even humans, darklings or other beings have, ranging from smell and hearing. Ondra has also furher displayed this by being able to sense a creature within the Azul Caves which could not be seen by the naked eye nor it`s aura sensed, Had Avila went there alone without Ondra she would have likely died due to not being able to track the beast whatsoever showing that Ondra can also keep track of the unseen which would also includes ghosts and spirits. Beasts Claw: When used Ondra`s claw begins to glow with a green aura he then proceeds to quickly slash at the enemy with his claw. Due to the aura focused into it, the striking power and the speed of the attack is greatly increased from a base claw attack from a chimera. Hydro Burst: A water element spell used by Ondra. When used the goats head on the body spits out a wide rapid moving stream of bubbles at the enemy doing decent harm to any caught in it`s path with water. Fusion Turbulence: A combination spell created by Avila and Ondra when used Avila adds the shadow element to her sai and throws it at a nearby wall or floor to cause it to ricochet back and forth around an enemy slashing them several times in the process. Ondra then shoots balls of fire and water at the ground where the enemy is and creates several large pillars some made of water and some of fire to cage the enemy in, the large pillars then close in on the enemy and explode into a giant storm of the three mixed elements of shadow, fire and water. Twisting Purgatory: A combination spell created by the combined efforts of Avila and Ondra. When used she uses her Shade Twister to create a single tornado, Ondra then adds fire to it turning it a dark red color with black swirls mixed in. After it makes contact with it`s target the tornado bursts into a larger twister of dark red colored flames with black completely engulfing any caught within making for a very deadly fire element mixed with shadow attack. Raging Lightning: A thunder magic spell used by Ondra. When used the dragon head on the body opens up it`s mouth where then a reddish purple glow forms in the mouth moments later a beam of fierce yellow electricity is shot out at the victim. When the beam hits the enemies body is covered and zapped by a violent surge of powerful electricity. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters